KAMEN RIDER WIZARD & THE PHANTOM EXORCISM!
by TEKNAM
Summary: There is a time in everyone's life when they realize what they were born to do. IN young Harry Potter's case, surviving a ritual of despair on the night of a solar eclipse at age 11 was just the beginning of his destiny. How long will the Phantoms last against this new Wizard? EXTREMELY OOC Harry and Luna, Powerful!Harry. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Rated M for language.


[A/N] Tek again folks, and I'm back with another one-shot. This time I'm jumping into unknown territory and doing something I've had plenty of planning for, with help from two of my friends on FB's Fiction Group, located here: ( groups/ 274833792558847/). And so, with no further ado… HERE WE GO!

What happens when an 11-year-old Harry Potter is subjected to the lunar eclipse that spawns monsters too strong for normal magic to harm? He wills himself to stand and embrace the power he needs to end these beasts once and for all… For now, seven years of travel and training later, he returns to Britain and arrives at Hogwarts Harry Potter, the Ring-bearing Wizard… However, he's better known simply as… [A/N]

_**HARRY POTTER/KAMEN RIDER WIZARD X-OVER  
KAMEN RIDER WIZARD & THE PHANTOM EXORCISM  
CHAPTER 0: ENTER THE GREY WIZARD!  
OP: "GHOST" - GACKT**_

_**~ FLASHBACK ~  
~ JULY 31**__**st**__**, 2001, 11:30PM ~  
**__Screams of pain. Screams of anguish. SCREAMS OF DESPAIR._

_This is what rang out in the ears of an eleven-year-old boy with shaggy black hair and emerald-green eyes gasped hard for air as a pair of sharp draconic wings exploded out of his shoulders. _

_Around him, on this rocky outcropping, the ground was split with dark, red light around a large group of other people, all of whom were clutching their bodies and screaming in pain. Their bodies were covered in glowing purple cracks that seemed to spider-web from one location to another… and this young boy's body was no exception._

_His legs were losing strength, and he fell to one knee, his eyes now bearing a single white ring flashed to life around the outer edges of his irises. His eyes slowly closed as he felt the strength leave him…_

_Then his mind flashed to his parents: his mother, smiling over him as he lay in his bed, while his father stood beside her with a full-face grin._

_He felt the strength return in spades, and forced the open wings on his back closed. Standing tall and strong, he reached a hand out to the image of the lunar eclipse in the dark sky and reached out his hand, as if to grab the moon._

"_No… I WILL NOT LET IT END THIS WAY!" He shouted, closing his hand around the image in the sky. The white rings in his eyes flashed and vanished as his body began to glow white…  
__**~ FLASHBACK END ~**_

_**~ FLASHBACK ~  
~ SEPTEMBER 30**__**TH**__**, 2001, 3:10PM ~  
**__The young boy staggered along, mumbling through a roasted animal leg as his hands, stained in animal blood, fidgeted with his clothes. His left hand reached up to pull the roasted leg of… something or other from his mouth, allowing his teeth to rip a chunk of meat from the bone. The boy's eyes were fixed in a steady scowl, half-closed due to the bright sunlight above._

_He finally managed to sit down against a rock along the coastal shore to continue eating, teeth ripping through the cooked meat like the fangs of a wild beast._

_And then he heard it… FOOTSTEPS. HEAVY FOOTSTEPS._

_Dropping the meat as though it were rancid, he shot to his feet and spun on his heels to face down the vicious beast before him. Even though he'd seen this particular monster multiple times over the past two months, the sight of it still filled him with anger… and with fear._

_The thing standing above him, snarling and hungry, seemed to be a sort of humanoid serpent. It still had human arms and legs, but they seemed to be wrapped from the wrists up to the shoulders, then over onto the torso, and down the legs, with a mound of venomous snakes. The thing's head looked to be a snake's head with the jaws wide open and two eyes staring soullessly at everything._

_The thing seemed to regard the boy for a moment before deciding on its course of action. The boy watched as the monster's hands morphed, gaining a pair of flip-open claws above and below its -no, HER wrist, if her body proportions were anything to go by…_

_Without warning, the beast leapt, and the boy readied his arms in front of his face in a defiant defense. However, the beast didn't make it within ten inches of him. As suddenly as the beast leapt to attack, a large formation of black-colored runes erupted to life in midair, immobilizing the beast with a magical energy field. Then, just as quickly as the field had stopped the beast, it repelled it and sent it flying away._

_The boy's eyes flashed open and closed several times before a softer set of footprints behind him alerted him to another new presence. Turning sharply, he readied himself for battle again._

_This time, however, he found himself faced with a being in a suit of stream-lined armor. The boy found himself staring at the armor, despite his heightened awareness: The man wore a black bodysuit under a flowing, black, high-collared long-coat; the coat had two tail flaps, which split apart at the tailbone underneath a large metal belt buckle. The buckle itself was odd, as it was shaped like a flat human hand, on a circular base and facing to the left at an angle, and had two large block-like switches, one on either side of the hand. On the left side of the belt was a chain of small holders, each one carrying a large ring. Two more rings sat on the man's hands; a large yellow one on his right hand, a large red one on his left._

_His legs had a small patch of armor above the knees, and had long shin guards that extended into boots with red-and-silver ankle guards. These same guards were present on his wrists. The front of the coat was open, and had quadrangular pads of armor that looked to be made of a ruby-like jewel. Another long strip if this jewel material ran down the open front of the coat, making a v-shaped angle under the neckline. A pair of guards rested on his shoulders, bearing an etched image of a dragon breathing flame._

_However, the strangest part of this being was not his clothes, but the mask on his face. It was a full-head mask with a pair of large, quadrangular eyes made of silver, two silver antenna rising from a yellow light on his forehead, and a small triangular chin-guard, all attached to a large, silver plating that wrapped around his head… all set over the same red jewel-like armor on his torso._

_The man took a step forward, prompting the boy from his awe and wonder and back into his battle stance, swiping madly at the man. The man took a step back._

"_Whoa, whoa there; slow down, tiger! I'm not gonna hurt ya!" The man said kindly. The boy was wary; many people over the past two months had said that and then attacked him. He knew better than to instantly trust every person who told him that._

_At that, the beast from before ran back in and leapt again, grabbing the boy around the neck and holding him tight._

"_**Make one more move and the kid dies, Wizard!"**__ The snake-beast said. She hissed once in warning, and then once more seconds later in pain when the small boy's heel hiked up between the beasts' legs and slammed hard into the skin. Strangely, the beast immediately released the boy and gripped her nether regions while doubling over in pain. The little boy backed up quick and found his back flush against the armored man called Wizard's front. He looked up, scared of both, when Wizard sighed and reached for the strap at his belt. Slipping a ring from its holder, he reached up and replaced the ring on his right finger with the new one._

_Wizard placed his fingers along the two switch-tabs at the sides of the belt and moved his left hand up as his right moved down, then repeated the action in reverse. The boy did a double take when the belt began to chant in a lively, yet aggressive voice:_

"_LUPATCH MAGIC, TOUCH & GO! LUPTACH MAGIC, TOUCH & GO!"_

_Wizard silently placed his right hand along the buckle. The belt seemed to register the ring on his hand, because soon the call became different:_

"_CONNECT! PLEASE!"_

_Wizard held his right hand out to his side, allowing a magical glyph to form in mid-air. The boy could feel Wizard's eyes on him as the man calmly said, "Hurry on through here; I'll let my friend know to expect you. She'll help you get cleaned up, and she'll get you some good food to go in your tummy. Sound fair?"_

"_W-why?" the boy asked, "Why would you go this far to attack me?"_

"_I told you kiddo," Wizard asked, "I mean you no harm at all. In fact, I'm only here to beat that baddy over there even further into the ground than you just did. So, while the getting is still good, head on through this, and ask for a Miss Koyomi. She'll help you out until I come around, alright?" The boy thought it over shortly and finally decided to forgo his survival instinct for the time being._

"_Thank you, sir," the boy said as he disappeared through the glyph. The magical markings vanished from the air moments later, and Wizard turned to see… nothing. The snake beast had vanished from sight, having apparently recovered enough from her injury to make haste for a hideout._

_Meanwhile, the boy had stepped out into the middle of what appeared to be an antiques shop. No one seemed to be around…_

"_Ohayou!" said the voice of a young girl somewhere in the room. The boy's head whipped around in time to see a young woman in a flowing, frilly dress approach from one of the back rooms. The boy was a little taken aback at the girl's appearance: she was only a couple years older than he was, and had dark eyes with long, dark hair._

"_Uh… H-hello," the boy said, "I'm looking for a Miss Koyomi?" The girl seemed to understand him, and when she next spoke, it wasn't in the language she'd used before; it was in nearly perfect English._

"_I apologize, it takes me a while to remember that I'm not in Japan anymore… I'm Koyomi," the girl identified herself; "I'm assuming a tall man in black-and-red armor sent you?" The boy nodded. Koyomi smiled wide, took his hand, and then led him over to one of the couches._

"_Sit here for a moment, please," Koyomi said, "I'll go and check on our meal." _

_She turned around and called out, "Wajima-san, shichū ni wa dono yō ni sagashite iru? Sore wa hotondo junbi ga dekite imasu ka?*" And with that, she disappeared to the kitchen as if she had never been there at all. The boy looked around the room as he waited for Koyomi's return, only to bear witness to Wizard's arrival through those same glyphs the boy had stepped through earlier._

"_Ah, you made it. I was a little worried after I turned around and that snake was gone," Wizard said._

_**~ Somewhere in the world, a middle-aged man with scruffy dark hair and an eye-patch, dressed in jungle camouflage, crept silently along the ground of a woodland area when he suddenly sneezed hard. He gave it little more thought than a curse in passing, hoping it hadn't given away his position. ~**_

_The boy nodded and reclined in the couch. He watched in wonder as Wizard's suit vanished into a storm of red magical energy, revealing a tall young man with short brown hair and kind, dark eyes._

_The boy nodded and smiled for the first time in two months, then said, "Yeah, she's in the kitchen checking on supper." Wizard nodded and smiled._

"_Well, I believe it's time for a little talk while we wait," Wizard said, Sitting down on the couch next to the boy, "My name is Haruto Souma. As you've no doubt guessed, my alternate name is Wizard. Now, I'm one of only a few who bear that name proudly and fight monsters like that snake earlier."_

_**~ The man in camouflage sneezed again, wondering why he suddenly had an urge to hunt down a man with short brown hair. He pulled himself together just before a poisoned crossbow bolt sank into the ground next to his left arm. Swearing under his breath, the man continued crawling, looking for a strategic location from which to snipe his opponent. ~**_

_Haruto gave the boy a serious look and said, "The only reason I'm telling you this is because of what you've managed to accomplish. You see, the only reason I'm able to do the things I do and fight those monsters is because I survived the same sort of event you did. In fact, if what I'm sensing from you isn't incorrect, we even have similar powers. I'll tell you this now, kiddo: you survived a ritual that was SUPPOSED to turn you INTO one of those monsters."_

_The boy's eyes nearly exploded out of his head._

"_W-wha?" he asked, shocked._

"_That's what I thought too, when I first found out what it was meant to do. The thing is, the ritual is meant to force people to give in to despair and sadness, allowing the monster within to tear its way out. This process kills the person, allowing the monster to take their body and act like them. The only reason you and I survived this ordeal is because we held on to hope in the face of despair. This allowed us to tame our inner monster. Yours may yet look for a way to break free of you… however, that's where I come in, with this."_

_With that, Haruto produced a belt similar to his own. The only difference was that instead of a black hand with gold trimming like the one on his belt, the one he was showing the boy was a silver hand with black trimming. The boy stared at the dull piece of metal before looking up at Haruto._

"_What do I have to do?" he asked seriously. Haruto smiled._

"_First off, tell me your name."_

"_My name is Potter… Harry Potter."  
__**~ FLASHBACK END ~**_

_**~ AUGUST 31**__**ST**__**, 2008 ~  
~ DALY PROPHET SPECIAL REPORT! ~  
~ THE BOY WHO LIVES RETURNS! ~  
In a recent report, the elusive Boy Who Lived has been reported to be back in Britain after he suddenly vanished seven years ago in the dark of night. Sources claim he travels in the company of a pretty, young witch. Is he already seeking out comfort for his trials?  
More on this story on Page 3…**_

_**MONSTER SPECIAL: WHAT ARE THE STRANGE BEASTS BEHIND THE RECENT ATTACKKS?  
Thus far, several people of high standing have been implicated in the thickening plot involving the frequent attacks by strange monsters that are unlike anything the magical world has ever seen. Reports say that there is one man who traverses England, battling these monsters in our name… who is the mysterious figure in grey and red that fights for our lives?  
More on this story on Page 10…  
_**_

The headline on the paper glared at passersby. No one picked up the crumpled wad, as most citizens couldn't stand the trash stories written by the _Prophet_'s reporters. However, one man stopped to pick up the paper. He opened it and slid it up to his face, wrapping his beak-like nose in the black-and-white font.

"So the boy's returned, has he? I should read that report… it might give me an idea of where that little GIT might have gotten off to…" The man said, turning around and storming off down the street, As he walked, a young man with short, messy black hair and large sunglasses walked past him, with a golden-blonde girl dressed in a spotted white summer dress hanging off his arm. The man turned around, sensing something strange about the boy and the girl, but as soon as he turned, they were gone. They were simply gone, as though they had ceased to exist… or, more likely…

"Was I hallucinating just now?" The man said, a drop of sweat rolling down his brow, "Yes, that MUST be it. I've spent a little too much time around Miss Trelawney and her dried cannabis leaves… I will NEVER understand that woman…" The man walked away, shaking his head to clear the image from his mind…

The image of a black lightning bolt scar within a tattoo of a dragon's maw…

Five days later, the students, new and old alike, were on Platform 9-3/4 to board the Hogwarts Express. For some, it was their first dalliance into the world of magic, while for others it was either a return trip for another year, or, for others still, it was their last time returning at all. However, as all the students between the ages of 11 and 17 boarded the magically-powered steam engine, only one thing was on their minds.

Their precious school had been a target of attacks from vicious monsters, and their headmaster seemed only too happy to ignore the attacks as if they weren't happening at all. In fact, in most cases of the monsters attacking, a single student would be singled out, only to vanish for a day or so, and then reappear as if nothing happened, denying that there had ever been an attack to begin with.

The long train ride to the castle school was punctuated with conversations back and forth between the students about what this year would bring, while certain others talked about the notice in their annual letters stating that a professional would be brought in to "dispel the monster business", as their headmaster so plainly put it.

As they arrived at the castle, conversation turned to a more teen-ager-type topic for most, while for others the topic remained the monsters and this so-called professional who'd come in and stop them. They got in the carriages, drawn by invisible magic steeds, and arrived in one piece at the great wooden doors with everyone in one piece. No one ever looked up, and thus no one noticed a pair of figures on one of the ramparts: both with extremely serpentine figures, though one was more feminine.

It wasn't too much later that the Sorting Hat was brought out and made to sort the new first year students into which houses they'd be residing for the next seven years. It was only as the Feast, which so many were accustomed to, was about to begin, that the Headmaster, a frail-looking old man with a long white beard and glasses, stepped up to speak.

Taking a deep breath, the man began, "Welcome students, new and old, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I, as the second-to-seventh years know, am your Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore. Now, before we truly begin the feast this year, I have one more announcement to make. Due to repeated sightings the last few years of strange "monsters" running rampant around the school grounds, many of your parents were skeptical about allowing you to come to Hogwarts this year. I, myself, am skeptical, as these monsters have never shown themselves to more than one student, and that student has always denied seeing anything after the alleged "encounter". However, to curb their fears and hopefully debunk this little MYTH, I've hired a professional monster slayer. Please welcome the Boy Who Lived, HARRY POTTER!"

The whole hall began mumbling and murmuring in excitement when a great crash rocked the Great Hall's massive, closed wooden door. The attention of everyone in the hall turned to the door, which shuddered as several hard slams echoed from the door and into the massive chamber. Several of the students began panicking, screaming that the monsters had come to get them all. However, this fear was replaced with a new one moments later.

From behind the door, an outraged, angry voice shouted out, "What the FUCK? WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS FUCKING DOOR?! " The door received two more loud slams before silence reigned in the hall again. Everyone tucked in and made ready to return to their potential meal when the sound of a loud, roaring shout rang out from behind the door…

…And then, the door was blasted off its hinges by an unknown assailant. As the students and teachers stood once more, and as the dust cloud the great door kicked up cleared, it revealed the figure of a young man, just past eighteen years of age, standing perfectly balanced on one leg, while the other was up at an angle where it had impacted with the door. The boy lowered his leg to the floor slowly, as though he were making a show of the whole spectacle.

The whole room took in his appearance: he was roughly six feet tall, with short black hair. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of large, orange blocker sunglasses, while on his torso rested a red t-shirt under an open black leather vest. His black jeans were tucked into a pair of black leather boots, and were held up by the strangest belt any of the students had ever seen. A silver, metal belt was wrapped around his waist and was fastened together with a buckle that resembled a human hand, colored silver with a black outline around the imprint. The imprint was bent in a downward, left-handed slant, so the fingertips faced his right leg. On the young man's hands were a pair of fingerless black gloves, and on the middle finger of each hand was a large, gaudy-looking ring.

As the room sat in silence, taking in the appearance of this potential new threat, the boys began slowly walking towards the Staff Table, taking long, drawn out, dramatic steps.

And as he walked, he took one look at the discarded door, and deadpanned, "Hmmph. You might want to fix that door, Fumbledork... I think it needs some oil on the hinges, if anything."

The sound of every jaw in the room slamming into the floor in unison could be FELT, not just HEARD, half-way around the world. The young man reached the table and turned slowly to face the tables of students.

"Yeah, so," the young man said matter-of-factly, "like Old Fart Dumblyfork said, the name's Harry Potter. Don't wear it out, because you'll be hearing it and most likely saying it for a LONG time to come. REMEMBER THAT, you little punks; each and every one of you had better remember that."

The entire room shuddered on the castle's foundation as once again the jaws of every single person in the room slammed into the floor with enough force to go THROUGH the floor and into the bedrock of the dungeons below. No one in the room, not even Dumbledore himself, could believe anyone existed in the world that would walk into this place and blatantly disrespect the elder wizard in such a way!

Dumbledore finally managed to gather himself enough to address the situation, saying, "Uhm, well, yes, as Mr. Potter here has so kindly stated, this is the specialist we've called in to deal with the problem of these so-called monsters. As such-"

Dumbledore found his dialogue stopped cold as Harry whipped around on his heel and grabbed the older wizard by his robes. Harry slowly raised his sunglasses, revealing emerald-green eyes bent in an angry, demented scowl. Harry took a deep breath, and then exploded in the old man's face.

"HOW DARE YOU; HOW CAN YOU FIND IT ACCEPTIBLE TO PUMP THAT BULLSHIT NONSENSE INTO THESE KIDS' HEADS, YOU OLD BASTARD?" Harry shouted, almost knocking many of the teachers off their seats. Many of the students visibly shifted towards the broken-open doorway.

"E-excuse me?" Dumbledore asked, stunned speechless. Harry wasted no time and pressed his position.

"YOU HAVE THE STONES TO STAND HERE AND PLAY INNOCENT AFTER DENYING THE DANGER THESE CREATURES POSE TO YOUR STUDENTS? Or is it… that you really couldn't care less about these poor kids… Is that it? OH… WAIT A MINUTE… I GET IT NOW!" Harry shouted, Dumbledore's face seemed to pale a moment.

"This was all a part of some demented plan you concocted in your senile old codger brain to wrap me around your pinky and lead around by the nose to do your dirty work for you, wasn't it? You wanted to make the Boy-Who-Lived your great champion against that sicko-bastard Moldytorte, right?" Harry had to suppress a smirk when stifled snickers and giggles began filling the room… but amidst the stifled laughter, he could have sworn he heard a hissing growl somewhere in the room.

Harry let go of Dumbledore's robes and stepped away. It was at that moment that a small all too familiar to his highly attuned nose hit him. Soon, the students and faculty were treated to the sight of a person they'd thought would kill them at a moment's notice suddenly start walking slowly around the head table, sniffing the air like a dog.

"That smell…" Harry said between sniffs, "I can… almost place it… it's so… close… but… there's so much… interference… DAMN IT, YOU ALL SHOWERED, DIDN'T YOU?" He shouted, slapping his leg hard in frustration.

Dumbledore was once again taken aback by the sudden exclamation, but settled back into his seat.

"Damn it…" Harry mumbled, "LUNA, DEAR, could you please come in? I need you!"

"COMING, HARRY!" came the sound of a young girl's voice from around the door, prompting the arrival of a girl about as old as Harry. Everyone watched this girl, identified as Luna, run down the center aisle of the Great Hall. Many of the girls in relationships found it hard to keep their boyfriends' eyes from landing square on the new girl's running form. It was obvious this girl exercised frequently.

Luna, much like Harry, didn't seem to be one into style or fashion trends, as her outfit was something akin to a mad scientist's equally mad daughter. Luna's attire consisted mainly of a lime-green top with mid-bicep-long sleeves and a large oval-shaped hole in the belly, while everything up to her neck was covered in fabric. The hole in the stomach was covered in orange and canary-yellow ruffles, but still showed off the budding abs she'd no doubt been working on. Her arms were covered in pure-white fingerless gloves that ended just below her elbows. Her legs down to her shins were protected from view by a flowing, pleated skirt, colored in yellows, oranges, and greens, just like her top.

Her shoes, also lime-green, made squeaking sounds as she sprinted down the hall. This had the effect of allowing the small mounds of her breasts to sway in the fabric with each step. She wore a necklace of Butterbeer bottle caps around her neck, and her sandy-blonde hair, which reached reached just past her shoulder-blades, was held behind her ears by a pair of garish spectacles with one reddish lens and one bluish lens set in flamboyant, wing-like frames that would have made Elton John jealous.

She finally reached Harry seconds later, and giggled a little when he playfully ruffled her hair.

"You know how I feel about those horrid glasses, you know," Harry said. Luna simply replied with a cute pout.

"I know you don't like my glasses, Harry," Luna replied, "But you know that they help me see through the Phantom's human disguise better than anything else! They're sort of like focusing lenses on a telescope to me. I can see them well enough, but these help me find them near instantly!" Harry smiled again and patted her shoulder.

"I know, Luna," he said calmly, "And speaking of which, that's why I called you in before your cue. I can smell a Phantom around here, but all these brats and their scented soaps are interfering with my nose. Can you sort this mess out for me?" Luna seemed to give Harry a thoughtful look.

"Hmmm… I don't know…" Luna drawled in a dreamy, faraway voice, "What's in it for me if I do?" Harry gave her a stunned look.

"Luna, look, I know you've been working hard to help me out in the field, and more than ever, I'm seeing the results of your regular workouts, but right now is NOT the time to be doing your "I want to make a deal" game. I can SMELL one of those THINGS, and its close. It could be about to attack one of the students RIGHT NOW. Please, where is it?" Harry all but begged.

Luna just stood there, arms crossed over her chest, and half-turned away from him.

Harry shook his head, before his ears caught the sound of movement at the far end of the Staff Table. His eyes landed square on the back of Luna's head and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alright Luna. If you're going to be petulant right now, I suppose I could always deny your … SPECIAL PRIVELEDGE." He half-turned away from Luna and peeked over at her with his left eye. His statement got the reaction he'd wanted. Her shoulders went tense for the briefest of moments, her arms slid down to cross over her stomach, and, as she turned, Harry could see the scandalized look on her face.

"YOU CAN'T!" She said firmly, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT NOW! WE DON'T EVEN HAVE SLEEPING QUARTERS READY! WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO SLEEP?!"

Remaining firm himself, Harry turned and faced away from her, then said, "I'll only say this: It won't be my problem, unless you get ready by the far window over there with the ramp. I get the feeling I'll need that soon, and I'd rather not damage this place any more than is necessary." He stayed rooted in place for two seconds before Luna's hands gripped his shoulders, spun him around, and then wrapped around his chest. He could feel a single tear from each eye soak into his shirt, and he wrapped his arms comfortingly around her back.

"You… you don't mean that, do you?" Luna asked, her voice shaking a little. Harry smiled and ruffled her hair playfully again.

"Of course I don't' mean that, Luna. I'd never break the promise I made you that easily. You know that; we've been working together for the past five years after all! However, I'm being serious right now… That thing is getting ready make a move. If you could ready yourself by the far window with the ramp soon, I'd be more than willing to let you share my donuts with me," Harry said, smiling. He felt Luna gasp against his chest, and, when he looked down, saw she was looking up at him with amazement.

"B-but… you NEVER share your donuts!" she said.

"That how much I REALLY need you right now, Luna," Harry said with a smile. Luna smiled back and nodded.

Breaking away, Luna smiled and took off for the hallway just in time for an angry shout to ring loud and clear from the end of the Staff Table.

"NO! ENOUGH OF THIS RICIULOUS FARCE!" shouted the enraged voice of a small man at the end of the table, who climbed on top of the table in seconds and charge at Harry. The students and teachers could only watch in abject terror as the small, turban-wearing man's face, once benign and smiling, began to darken visibly, gaining large grey, block-like blotches of color in varying places. Soon, many of the girls and women in the room screamed in fear as the small man's body expanded outward, becoming a fortress-thick hide consisting of a series of heavy cinder-blocks fused together to make a torso, shoulder, arms, legs, feet and hands. The shoulders became large, blocky masses of stony flesh. The man's head was the last thing to go, becoming a large, block of stone with two faces, one serene and the other enraged. The enraged face was the one currently staring Harry down as a crown of stone formed on the thing's head. It lifted one large, rocky fist to slam the boy in the head, but nothing could have prepared it for what Harry did next.

"So… "Defense Against the Dark Arts" teacher Quirinus Quirrell, correct? I should have figured it would be the quiet one. Even so, coming out of hiding to strike me down was the WORST move you could have made… DUOS GOLEM PHANTOM!" Harry shouted, side-stepping and jumping into the air. His right hand reached for the chain of rings at his side and pulled off one in the shape of his buckle. He placed the ringed hand against the buckle.

"_DRIVER ON: PLEASE!"_

The buckle came alive, forming a long, black belt around his waist. A large base of silver metal formed around the hand-shaped buckle, adding two small, square switches. The left-hand switch was placed high, while the right-hand switch was lower. Harry grabbed the higher switch, moved it down, and then back up.

"_LEPARCH MAGIC TOUCH & GO!"_ The belt said, repeating it twice as Harry reached for another ring, placing the first back in its place on the chain. He placed his hand along the buckle once more.

"_BIG: PLEASE!"_ The belt shouted, and, as Harry reached his hand out, a ring of glyphs and runes appeared in the air. Passing his leg through the rings, the teachers and students marveled at how large his foot became; from the ankle up, it was normal size, but his entire foot was the size of a small car!"

"LUNA, are we ready?" Harry called as he brought his massive foot down on the Phantom, forcing it out of the air and into the floor below.

"YES HARRY! THE RAMP IS SET AND GROUNDED! FIRE AWAY!" Luna shouted back.

"ROGER WILCO! INCOMING PHANTOM BALL: LAUNCH IS CONFIRMED! HERE YOU GO!" Harry shouted. The phantom, tried to get up, only to be crunched down into a large, spherical shape when Harry's massive foot came down flat on its head. Harry reared his leg, glyphs and all, back towards the teachers, and then directly into the monster's spine in a vicious kick that sent it hurtling full-force down the center aisle. Everyone in the room watched the beast roll towards the hallway, where Luna had erected a large ramp, constructed of steel, which had been latched to the ground with metal claws.

The Phantom had no way to stop its rolling path, as its arms were crushed into its stomach with its legs. Therefore, it could only go in one direction: down the aisle, up the ramp, and out the large, stained-glass window above into the grounds outside.

"IT'S UP… AND IT'S OUTTA HERE!" Luna shouted, hopping once and standing on her left leg, her right leg bent at the knee and held closer to her left leg. She balled both hands into fists and thrust one into the air while holding the other close to her chest. The entire school, minus Harry, stared at the seemingly insane girl who now skipped back to Harry with a benign smile on her face. They looked back to Harry to see him full-on smiling.

Everyone except Harry and Luna felt their hearts sink into their feet. These two psychos were supposed to be there best defense against monsters like Professor Quirrel?

With that, Harry turned and, slipping an arm around Luna's arm as she handed him one of his rings, switched the ring on his left hand. He lowered and raised the left-hand switch once more and tapped his hand to the buckle.

"_CONNECT: PLEASE!"_

As a set of magical glyphs popped into being next to Harry and Luna, he turned to Dumbledore and said, "Well Bumblesore, you're more than welcome to bring the whole school out to the grounds to watch me slay a Phantom. I just hope you don't have your head stuffed so far up your own self-loving ass to keep these poor kids here; they need to know what's out there, and I WILL be giving them all a full lecture on this as soon as the one outside is gone. So please… Follow us outside if you dare. Oh, and make sure to leave Luna with a front-row seat… she's easily offended when people block her view of me kicking Phantom ass."

With that, Harry and Luna vanished from the room by stepping into the glyphs, which vanished from existence moments later.

Despite Dumbledore's best attempts mere seconds later, soon the Great Hall was deserted, save for himself.

"So… The little whelp thinks he's got me figured out, does he?" Dumbledore said aloud, confident that no one was around to hear him, "Well, I still know the secrets he needs to know! And without the knowledge I possess, that boy is doomed to become a floundering wreck in weeks! The stress of this so-called "Phantom hunting" will have him seeing things that aren't there, and as soon as he attacks someone who has nothing wrong with them, I'll be right there to see him locked away in an asylum for life! I will be the only one to finish off Voldemort once and for all!" With that, the Headmaster of Hogwarts left through a hidden door behind his chair.

Little did he know that around the corner of the Great Hall's broken-in door stood one Severus Snape, who'd overheard everything the old man had said.

"That's his game, is it? He intends to blackmail the Potter boy with this knowledge?" Snape said to himself, before turning sharply on his heels and setting off for the grounds.

"If that's how the Headmaster wishes to play his hand," Snape said, "then I believe it is time to play the one Lily dealt me when I staked it all on my confession years ago. I may have been rejected, but I was not about to let the chance slip away from me… and now, it's my chance to do right for her son, by her."

~ OUTSIDE ~

The golem groaned; the flight from the ramp through the window had been nearly painless enough, but landing on the ground in a crater had been less than fun. Now, having pulled itself from its forced spherical shape, it had managed to get to one knee when Harry and Luna appeared through their magical glyphs.

"W-WHAT?!" the Phantom bellowed angrily. Harry smiled and gently kissed Luna's forehead.

"Find a nice place to watch from, alright?" Harry asked, smiling when Luna nodded and took off to find a safe place to watch. With Luna's safety ensured, Harry turned to face his opponent.

"You thought you'd take out more students this year, didn't you, Phantom?" Harry said, holding his right hand aloft, showing off the round, ruby-set black steel ring a black-steel-armed sliding visor. Harry reached for his belt and pushed the right-hand switch upward, turning the handprint on the buckle to turn to a right-handed slant, making the fingertips face his left leg. With this, the belt came alive once more.

"_SHABADOOBIE TOUCH HENSHIN!"_

This repeated several times as the students filed in, and began to grate on the Phantom's nerves. This boy was supposed to be his arch nemesis! Why was he just standing there, letting his belt repeat that infernal phrase like a mantra prayer?

Luna waited patiently behind the trees at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, watching as the students and teachers filed onto the grounds to watch the approaching battle. She'd seen this happen hundreds of times over the past five years, but it always blew her mind to pieces every time she watched him, and she enjoyed the thrill of watching such epic battles play out from a safe distance. It was like a drug to her, the safest drug in the world, and it was all hers to enjoy. And, as she had hundreds of times already, she knew this time, she'd enjoy every second of it.

Harry watched as the school's masses assembled, and as the last two teachers, Dumbledore and the slick-haired Potionsmaster Snape, fell into place at the head of the throng, he knew it was time.

"LUNA! PLAIN SUGAR, PLEASE!" Harry called. Luna nodded to herself and her wand from her pocket. Even though she hadn't had proper tutoring in magic yet, she still had enough ability to muster a Summoning Charm.

"ACCIO, DONUTS!" Luna shouted. From a spot closer to the school, a small, brown paper bag rocketed off the turf and shot straight into her waiting hand. Opening it, she took out a small, round loop of fried dough coated in powdered sugar and stepped out from behind her tree.

"CATCH, HARRY!" she shouted, throwing it sideways in such a way that it functioned like a Frisbee: flying from her hand, it flew towards the school's outer wall, and boomeranged towards Harry's waiting hand. Catching the loop of pastry dough, Harry brought it to his mouth and took a large mouthful of it. Chewing quickly and swallowing, he allowed a blissful expression to light up his face.

"DELICIOUS!" Harry cooed, before snapping off another large bite, chewing, swallowing, and finishing off the rest of the donut.

"COUNT ME DOWN, LUNA!" Harry called, pulling the ring off his right hand.

"ROGER! FIVE!" Luna shouted. Harry tossed the ring into the air and entered into a tight spin on his toes.

"FOUR!" Harry stopped, in a position reminiscent of a Michael Jackson dance move: Bending one leg slightly at the knee, he bent down towards the ground, his left hand against his forehead, while his other hand was raised in the air. The red ring fell from the sky and slipped right onto his middle finger without falling off.

"THREE!" Harry raised his right hand to the center of his face, holing his middle and index fingers erect and curling the others like claws. The index and middle fingers of his left swung over to touch the black-armed sliding visor on the ring.

"TWO!"

"HENSHIN!" Harry shouted, sliding the visor on the ring's face down before displaying it; it now resembled a mask. Splitting his fingers apart, he bent his hand into a set of claws, before flattening it out and placing it against the buckle.

"ONE!"

"_FLAME: PLEASE!"_ The belt announced. Harry bent the fingers of his right hand to point above his head, summoning a burning set of magic runes that began slowly falling around his shoulders. As the ring reached the crown of his head, Harry thrust his hand into the air and swung it to his right side. Instantly, the ring of flaming runes backed up a foot, and then quickly swung down as if on a hinge, enlarging to capture Harry's body in one swing.

"_OOOOO~H, IT'S GETTING __**HOT**__ IN HERE!"_ the belt shouted in a catty voice*. As the flames passed, the students and teachers, Dumbledore especially, found they were stunned into silence.

Harry Potter no longer stood before the Phantom; in his place was an armored man. The man wore a silver bodysuit under a flowing, silver, high-collared long-coat; the coat had two tail flaps, which split apart at the tailbone underneath the belt. His legs had a small patch of armor above the knees, and had long shin guards that extended into boots with red ankle guards with black trim. These same guards were present on his wrists. The front of the coat was open, and had quadrangular pads of armor that looked to be made of a ruby-like jewel, also trimmed in black. Another long strip if this jewel material ran down the open front of the coat, making a v-shaped angle under the neckline. A pair of guards rested on his shoulders, bearing an etched image of a dragon breathing flame, set in black metal.

However, the strangest part of this man was not his clothes, but the mask on his face. It was a full-head mask with a pair of large, quadrangular eyes, two rising from a yellow light on his forehead, and a small triangular chin-guard, all forged of black steel, and all attached to a large, black plating that wrapped around his head… all set over the same red jewel-like armor on his torso.

The jeweled armor on his chest and face seemed to shine as his face lifted to face the Phantom and the crowd. The yellow light flashed bright once, and then dulled.

"ZERO! TRANSFORMATION COMPLETE! GO GET 'EM, WIZARD!" Luna shouted, hiding behind another tree.

Holding his hand up parallel to his head and showing off his ring, the man said, "Kamen Rider Wizard. IT'S… SHOWTIME, BABY!"

The beast wasted no time; in one motion, it charged Wizard in a blind dash, its eyes aimed for the ground while its crown of stones turned sharp and jagged.

Wizard wasted no time either.

He quickly switched his rings, changed his buckle from right hand to left, and activated another spell.

"_BIG: PLEASE!"_

Extending his foot through the ring of glyphs, Wizard grew his foot to gigantic sizes and held it out. The Phantom ran straight into Wizard's outstretched massive foot, and soon found itself held firmly in place.

Wizard switched his rings again, switched his buckle from left to right and back again, and activated another ring.

"_CONNECT: PLEASE!"_

Reaching his hand into the runes next to his head, Wizard pulled out a large gun. Many of the students had never seen a gun before, but even from first glance, they knew this was no ordinary gun.

Well, if the fact that the gun's handle had a human hand imprint similar to his buckle, but curved into a fist, on it didn't make it extraordinary, they must have been out of their minds!

Wizard applied a bit of pressure and forced the Phantom's knees to buckle. The Phantom soon found that it was lodged in the ground from the waist up, and was soon made a practice dummy for Wizard's gun.

One round after another fired from the silver weapon in quick succession, forcing screams of pain and agony from the mouth of the beast. Finally, the monster's head lolled to the side; it could only take one more strike before it went down forever. This was exactly what Wizard was counting on.

"Alright, about time I finished you off proper," Wizard said, tilting the chamber of the gun forward an inch, allowing a hidden blade to fold out… before slamming the tip of the blade into the ground next to him. He reached for his clip of rings and pulled off another. He replaced his Connect Ring with the new one, depicting a dragon breathing flame on a human leg.

"Time to finish you off, ONCE AND FOR ALL," Wizard said, slipping the ring on, then shifted the buckle from left to right and back once more. He placed his hand along the belt.

"_EXCELLENT!" _ The belt intoned, _"KICK STRIKE: FABULOUS!"_ With that, Wizard performed a quick spin as a ring of building flames kicked up on the ground around his feet, building the power of magical flames in the soles of his feet.

With only a grunt for a warning, Wizard dashed forward, jumped off the ground, and landed a perfect ten-point flying side kick into the beast's head…

At least he would have, if his kick hadn't been deflected by a large wad of scaly, green serpentine flesh that burst into existence next to the embedded Phantom and moved to cover it. Wizard connected with the scaly shield and hopped back several feet.

"Ah, yes… I should have figured you'd show up to settle the score, Serpent King Phantom… No, wait, you've moved beyond now, haven't you?" Wizard asked, willing his armor away to leave Harry unarmed. The flames died away to reveal a tall, feminine serpentine monster, covered in scales from head to toe, and sporting a pair of long, deadly scimitars in both sets of her arms. Her hide from top to bottom was tinged green with a pale, yellow belly under purple, armored breasts. A large frill rose behind her head, making her seem like a cobra.

"**Very good, WIZARD,"** the beast spat the name of Harry's alter ego venomously, **"How very astute of you to piece that together. Indeed, since the last time you battled me, three years ago, I have indeed surpassed my old form once more. You may call me Naga Lord Phantom now."**

"Or, I could just cut the crap altogether and call you by the name everyone SHOULD know you by… However, perhaps you wouldn't like that much, would you… LUCIUS MALFOY?" Harry shouted out the last two words. Everyone in the crowd gasped in shock as the serpentine monster chuckled wickedly and shifted in a magical haze into the body of a MAN.

To be more precise, the body of a tall, effeminate man with long platinum-blond hair that reached past the middle of his back, dull grey eyes, and an ornate attire consisting of nearly black everything. He held a cane in one hand, from which he pulled a wand with a snake-head decoration on the handle.

"You have interfered in my affairs one time too many, WIZARD," Lucius spat once more. At that moment, a small boy wormed his way to the front of the crowd.

"F-Father?" The boy asked. Lucius turned on one heel and eyed the boy, a wry smirk appearing on his face.

"Ah, Draco, my boy, how've you been these last three years?" Lucius asked. He moved to approach Draco, only to stop when a silver bullet planted itself in the ground next to his feet. He half-turned to face Harry again.

"I don't care what your POV is, Draco, but you stay away from this monster," Harry said, "SHE is not your father anymore."

Lucius smirked as his face morphed, gaining hints of the face of his inner beast. Moments later, in front of Draco and the entire crowd, Lucius Malfoy once more assumed the form of the green, serpent mistress.

"**You are correct, Wizard,"** Naga Lord said, reaching one of her four arms down to pry the Duos Golem from its hole. As soon as it was on its feet, the larger, stony beast knelt down in reverence.

"**Milady,"** Duos Golem said humbly, **"What are you doing here? Should you not be with Lord Phoenix and Lady Medusa? Has something happened?"**

Naga Lord gave Duos Golem a derisive snort and said, **"You truly are slower than we thought, Duos. Lord Phoenix and Lady Medusa have returned to their homeland in Japan to raise more Phantoms. They sustained severe injuries in their last battle with the Wizard in Black, and have returned home to heal and restore their strength. I am in temporary control of the Phantom Hive here in England; I will continue to lead until I am slain, or until stronger Phantoms are chosen to lead in my place."**

Harry nodded at this news; His Master was doing well, it seemed.

"Well, with the pleasantries out of the way," Harry said, "I believe now would be the best time to explain these monsters to you, kiddies." Walking past the two chattering Phantoms, Harry stood between them and the school populace.

"All of you, listen up and listen well, because I'm ONLY going to say this ONCE," Harry said, "And you listen especially, Draco Malfoy. Seven years ago, on a rocky coastline in the southern area of England, on the night of a Solra Eclipse, two extremely powerful Phantoms executed a ritual to spawn Phantoms like those behind me. You see, a Phantom is born by forcing a human containing vast magical power, called a Gate, beyond their breaking point and gives in to despair. When this happens, the magical energy in their soul takes a physical shape and begins to tear their body apart from within to gain freedom. If they accomplish this goal, they kill the Gate and a Phantom is born; killing their Gate allows a Phantom to take the Gate's appearance and act like them. They do this to hunt down more Gates and make more Phantoms."

"Now," Harry said, raising his right hand to display his red ring, "In some cases, a person almost gives in, but manages to persevere by will power alone, tame their Phantom, and gain control of the vast magical powers dormant in their bodies. Only people who have achieved that receive proper training and the means to carry the title "Wizard". As far as I know, there are three of those people so far… and I, as Lucius over here has mentioned several times, am one of them." With that, Harry switched his belt from left to right, and his transformation cue started.

"I am one of a select group of warrior capable of doing any harm to these beasts… I AM KAMEN RIDER WIZARD," Harry intoned, raising his red ring to rest alongside his head as before. Suddenly, he reached down, switched his belt back to left side and switched his Kick Strike Ring with the Connect Ring. Activating the Connect Spell, Harry reached through the runes that appeared and grabbed the bag of Donuts from the ground next to Luna's feet, where she had dropped it after hiding.

With the bag of donuts now in hand, Harry reached inside, pulled out another powdered-sugar-coated ring of dough and bit in. roughly fifteen seconds passed, and Harry had devoured the entire donut.

A young girl with long, bushy brown hair stepped up and asked, "But all wizards have dormant magical power inside of them. How does that make you different?" With that, Harry turned around to look her in the eyes, then whipped around again to face the two Phantoms.

"HEY LUCIUS, IF YOU'RE DONE CHATTING UP YOUR BUTT-BUDDY OVER THERE, WHY DON'T YOU HELP ME WITH A LITTLE PRACTICAL DEMONSTRATION?" Harry called. Naga Lord turned and changed back its "Lucius Malfoy" disguise.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME, YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BASTARD?!" Lucius demanded, aiming his wand at Harry's throat, "CRUCIO!"

The man's wand seemed to jerk as Harry reeled back a step… and then started LAUGHING.

The look on not only Lucius' face, but the faces of everyone present, including Dumbledore, was PRICELESS.

Through his laughter, Harry managed to stammer, "YOU… You're going to… HAVE To… TO TRY HARD-HARDER that THAT!"

Lucius' rage boiled hotter as he pointed his wand at Harry's throat once more and screamed, CRUCIO MAXIMA!"

A blast of red light struck Harry's throat, and immediately he stopped moving, save for subtle twitches here and there. Moments later, he shook his head, yawning.

"Really? That wasn't as bad as the last one. I HATE being tickled; that last spell felt more like a bad electric shock. I've been electrocuted enough to know the feeling, so you barely fazed me," Harry said, sounding bored.

Lucius' face had struck an all-time new shade of red, and, as he rage and frustration boiled over like an erupting volcano, he shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Luna almost felt the urge to rush in and protect Harry, but when she saw him smirk, she knew everything was going to be all right.

Harry took the blast of sickly-green light straight between his eyes, rolled his eyes backwards, flailed his arms around like a fool, and tilted back with a dramatic cry, as if he were going to collapse backwards. Instead, he instantly regained his footing and stood up straight, glaring Lucius down like an Old-Western Gunslinger.

"That's the best you've got? Are you for real, Lucy, you blonde bastard?" Harry asked, clearly insulted. Everyone in the crowd nearly had a heart attack.

Everyone in the magic world knew of Avada Kedavra, the "Killing Curse"; no one struck with that curse lived afterward. So, if that was truly the case, how was Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, still standing? It was a clear violation of the laws of magic!

"Is anyone at all wondering how his "finger flick" to the forehead failed to kill me?" Harry deadpanned. No one answered.

"Alright then, I'll just show you."

With that, Harry switched his buckle back to right-hand and pulled a second colored ring off his chain; this one was similar to the red one, but it was green, and where the red stone was round, this one was an upside-down triangle. Harry slipped this ring onto his ring finger.

Behind her tree, Luna gasped. She knew what Harry was about to do… and she also knew what was going to happen if he did.

Lucius simply stood still, confused.

Harry simply lifted his hand as the mantra repeated itself, and said, "HENSHIN." Lowering his hand to the buckle once more, he smirked wickedly.

"_FLAME! HURRICANE! FIRE STORM: PLEASE!"_

At that, Harry held his arms out at his sides, index fingers pointed up at forty-five degree angles, summoning two massive arrays at opposing slants: one a burning, crimson red, the other an airy, wispy green. Harry crossed his arms, and then, hands balled into fists, returned them to his side with a battle cry.

"_FIRESTORM: TURN UP THE WILD FIRE!"_

The two glyphs began to descend, colliding, and then coalescing into one extremely large array that separated once more, becoming a large atomic formation rapidly spinning around Harry's body. Seconds after combining, the entire runic array suddenly exploded outward into nothingness; in Harry's place was a newer, more dangerous-looking version of Wizard.

Unlike his standard Flame power, the addition of wind had altered the state of his outfit considerably. The changed had coated the outside of his coat with green swirls, while the inside burned red like fire. Spots of green and red dotted his legs and arms, and all of the black-steel lines on his armor turned platinum gold. The armor plates on his chest became four-pointed stars of interlocked, alternating ruby and emerald. The center jewel burned dark crimson, but had a split directly down the center containing purest green. The shoulder pads forewent the image of the dragon, and became images of raging flame. The areas split off to resemble eyes on his helmet were now a vicious spiral of red and green.

"**YOU-YOU CAN COMBINE ELEMENTS?!"** Naga Lord screamed in shock. She'd fought this Wizard several time, and he'd never had this ability before!

Harry took a deep, rumbling breath, and then once more switched his left hand ring, swapping his buckle from right-hand to left-hand.

Luna gasped; Harry was going for pure overkill now; and it would cost him severely.

"Of course I can, Lucy-boy. What, you think I've just been sitting around my hideout the past three years, shoving my thumb up my ass and screwing the pooch? Not even close; I've been training tirelessly to finish what I started three years ago!" Wizard said, the resolve strong in his voice.

Harry lined up his left hand with the belt and waited for the magical announcement:

"_DRAGORISE: PLEASE!"_

As Wizard held his hand up in a pointing gesture, a larger ring of glyphs appeared above his head. From it spawned the last thing the crowd, AND Lucius, had ever expected to see.

A large red-and-silver dragon, comprised of steel, formed within the magical runes above Harry's head, and rested next to him as he reached up for its head. It rested its head against his hand warily.

"Don't you worry, Dragon," Wizard said kindly, "As long as you don't start attacking innocents, I won't have to give you the Chuck Norris treatment; I know how grumpy and irritable you were after I kicked you in the head last time. Just play nice and listen, and we won't get to that, OKAY?"

The deep tone of Harry's last spoken word sent shivers down the spines of everyone present. Even the Dragon seemed to shudder a bit.

Without hesitation, Duos Golem transformed back into a badly injured Quirrel… and ran away into the Forbidden Forest. Naga Lord watched her accomplice flee for his life for a moment before scoffing.

"**I can still take you down alone, Wizard,"** Naga Lord said, **"After all, if memory serves correctly, you've fought me three times already, and you've lost each and every time! Just because you can mix Elements and summon your Beast in this world does not mean you have an edge against me!"**

"That's what you think, Lucy-boy…" Wizard said cryptically.

With that, Wizard held up his right hand, stunning everyone when he created a small cyclone of growing flame above his palm. He aimed his hand towards Naga Lord…

Soon, he received a scream of pure pain in response as the Naga Lord flew off his feet, pulled into the air by a much larger storm of living flame that erupted below his feet. Naga Lord found himself suspended in midair for several minutes, assailed from all angles by invisible blades forged of the burning wind around him.

When Naga Lord eventually hit the ground, he did not have much strength left in him. Wizard was not about to let that stop him from torturing Naga Lord a little more.

"This is for the two months you chased me around when I was eleven, you sick freak!" Wizard shouted, launching the flaming cyclone in his hand like a cannonball.

China felt the residual vibrations of the impact from that attack, and those to come, for several weeks.

Wizard reared his arm back and thrust down, drawing the burning windstorm into the air once more and forcing it further into Naga Lord's back.

"THIS IS FOR MY 13TH BIRTHDAY, WHEN YOU WOUNDED MY MASTER!" Harry bellowed as he raised and dropped the storm of dense flames repeatedly. He finally slammed it down into the ground once more, before bringing it back and taking it between both hands. With the fingers of both hands, he compressed the strom into a large orb of wind and fire, and then moved it into the air over Naga Lord once more, waiting for the weak beast to stand.

"AND LAST, BUT NOT LEAST, THIS IS FOR WHAT YOU ALMOST DID TO NARCISSA AND DRACO MALFOY, WHO HAVE BEEN MY CHARGES SINCE THAT DAY THREE YEARS AGO!" Harry screamed, relinquishing control of the orb long enough for it to come crashing down on the beast's head, forcing it back into the dirt with a shriek of surprise and pain. Harry dispelled the fireball and switched his rings again, then flipped his buckle from left-hand to right-hand and back.

"_CONNECT: PLEASE!"_

Wizard spawned another set of magic glyphs next to his body and pulled from them a large motorcycle with headlights that resembled his mask.. He turned to the dragon.

"Dragon, get ready for me: We're doing THAT attack."

The Dragon roared and stood still, waiting for Wizard's next actions. As Wizard mounted the bike and steered it away, the Dragon squatted down, turning his tail into a ramp. Harry steered the bike towards the Dragon, and astounded everyone once more when his bike disassembled at the handlebars and attached to the Dragon's shoulders and back as a set of mechanical wings. The dragon took to the air and allowed Wizard to do what he had to do.

Once the Dragon had gotten to a good altitude, Wizard switched rings once more, pulling out his Kick Strike Ring once more. He slipped it onto his finger and flipped the belt from left to right and back once more, then placed his hand on the belt.

"_EXCELLENT! KICK STRIKE: FABULOUS!"_

Wizard stood up on the seat and jumped away as the bike detached from the Dragon's shoulders. As the bike reformatted itself into its bike form once more, the Dragon roared and began to change. His head and upper neck retracted into the lower neck, the arms snapped close to the side as the legs folded up next to the arms, and the tail folded down. In the end, the bike re-docked on the Dragon's back by the front wheel; the Dragon now resembled a large foot.

Wizard slammed his foot into the seat of the bike, sending the Dragon back towards the earth. Naga Lord had barely enough time to stand up and scream in horror as the large, mechanical Dragon Foot slammed into him and wrapped him in a ring of magical glyphs that exploded violently, taking the beast with them as they vanished. The Dragon, still in the shape of a foot, popped out of existence, leaving the bike to hit the ground square on both wheels with Wizard straddling the seat.

Luna ran up and shook Wizard lightly, stepping back when the armor vanished in a burst of wind and flame to reveal Harry, sitting upright and unconscious.

Luna helped Harry's limp form off the bike in seconds, screaming, "SOME ONE HELP ME, PLEASE! HARRY NEEDS A BED, IMMEDIATELY!"

And then, all hell broke loose.

_The END… PERHAPS… _

Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed this. Credit for the title goes to two of my friends on the Fiction group, "XRaiderV1" & "Megazord Master". In addition, I'd like to credit to "sin nighthawk"& "Leaf Ranger" for the "Call" for Fire Storm. ^_^ I take no credit for the title. ^_^ R&R, CONSTRUCTIVE FLAMES ONLY. DRIVER ON… PLEASE!

*BTW, for anyone wondering, this is what Koyomi said: "Wajima, how is the stew looking? Is it almost ready?"

*When Harry transforms, the voice I imagine coming from the belt is that of George Takei. It fits PERFECTLY for the "special" versions.


End file.
